Hidden Agendas
by ChangerOfNames
Summary: When the Doctor regenerates before his time, Azrael doesn't know what to do. She had randomly appeared in 2005 London, swept up into the Doctor's care, and all she wanted was to go home. Knowing the past, and messing up the future, Azrael wonders where it all went wrong. With her, she presumed. (If there's enough of a crowd I'll happily rewrite this to be good)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For those who are checking it out for another update, sorry. Just needed to edit a bit, change a few things. There's another scene around the end, it explains a bit more about Time Lord lore and stuff. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy!**

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair. Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered, we'll always be ready because we will always be there._

I hummed as I thought over my life as it was at the moment. Jobless, failing out of college, on the cusp of unpayable debt that would follow me throughout life, ten dollars in the bank and extremely suicidal tendencies even when my depressive episodes die out. In essence, I was me.

Not two weeks prior I had a well-paying job, a good standing in college, and nothing that would indicate that a depressive episode would rip that from me, as it had everything else. No family, no friends, no job, barely a roof over my head. I did have a boyfriend, and I had a drama-buddy in my boyfriend's mom, but other than that I had a feeling I was rather hopeless.

"Speaking of suicidal tendencies…" I muttered to myself as I continued on my walk, legs freezing and nose burning. It was winter, and I was walking around in shorts, too damned pitiful to bother with anything else. I could handle it, and if I couldn't, well. Not like I wasn't ready to die at any given moment.

I thought back on the jobs I had, frowning. I liked those jobs. These depressive episodes were really fucking up my life, and my apathy was making it so that I couldn't push myself out of them until it was too late. I glanced around with a heavy sigh, audible through my blaring music. I open my mouth to apathetically and melodramatically state the words, just for fun, only for the instrumental bit to flare up. I waited, before closing my mouth and pouting.

Fine. Be that way.

I closed my eyes, having to stop as the sudden need to keep them closed forever washed over me. I opened them again. My legs froze, and not because of the weather.

"Oh. Huh. That helped," I sniped at myself. Nice, open your eyes to see an entirely different scene and you make a pun, do you? Bloody fucker. I observe the area, moving to lean against a nearby tree that hadn't been there before. A park? I glanced to the side, leaning to look further back, before nodding. A park behind me, looking mighty parkish. A body of water in front of me, looking mighty familiar. A word popped into my mind. Thames. I blinked. Was it the river Thames? I hummed. Looking around, I gently take out my left earbud, grinning sharply at the next pun, "Traveler's Song? Oh, fuckin brilliant!" I laughed even as I walked up to a random man.

The man turned around, and I didn't blink as I asked the woman a question, "Sorry, was just on a tour, where am I? I thought I was supposed to get off the bus in London?"

The woman snorted, "You made it to London alrigh'," I blinked at her Scottish accent, "The river Thames is righ' there! You're uninformed for a tourist," She critiqued. I hummed, nodding.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Wanted to go to Paris. See the Louvre, Eiffel Tower and the lot. I'm just stayin' here for a fortnight, sorry for the uhhh inconvenience."

"You must be barkin mad to be wearin' shorts in winter! And going to Paris?" The woman shook her head as I walked off, rolling my eyes. Great. I was in London.

Looking around, I wondered how I didn't see how… London it looked. It was like being in Tokyo as a weeb and not recognizing it. Like being next to the Statue of Liberty and not knowing you were in the United States. Like seeing the Eiffel fucking Tower and not knowing you were in Paris. I glared at Big Ben for a moment, before sighing and deciding to just walk.

In my life, there wasn't much I was good at. Walking though? I could out-walk a marathon walker. In distance, anyway. My persistence willed it so, and I understood that it was my only physical talent. Even then I was shit at it. I glanced at the song. Remains. Right. That was, like, twenty songs later. Maybe I should be doing something? Going somewhere? With a sigh, I glanced at the time, glad it was easy to do so in London. I knew my phone wouldn't have any service, so I didn't bother pulling up Google Maps.

The only place in a world where the entire city could pretty much tell the time. I snickered at my bad joke even as I looked around. Ah, a person, "Hey, mate, can you direct me to the nearest homeless shelter?"

The man gave me a disgruntled glare, "You think our accent's funny, do you?"

I blinked, "Er, no, sorry, I'm genuinely just lookin' for a homeless shelter. A-Am I not allowed to use the local terminology?"

They gave me a searching glare, before grumbling and nodding, "Sorry mate, just had a bad day. You can find one down this street, actually. It's called Ace of Clubs," He explained, pointing me to his right, my left. I nodded, thanking him as I put my earbud back in and continued walking.

I made it just before dark, and I walked in. A person walked up, gave me a once-over, and shook his head, "Sorry. No more room."

I was silent, nodding once before spinning on my heel and walking out. Sometimes it just happened like that, I knew. Homeless shelters were extremely picky, after all. Male-only, female-only, couple-only, family-only, carriers-only, babies-and-mothers-only, or, in my case as I assumed, people who looked like they needed it more.

I looked around, deciding to follow the road. Once it got darker, I noticed the London Eye and decided, hey, what the hell, I'm here.

As I walked, I thought my situation over. It wasn't a hallucination, nor was it a dream. I knew the farthest reaches of my mind's limits, and this detail wasn't it. Or, rather, I observed every face I passed in great detail, and haven't seen one repeat. Not one. No blurred lines, no falsely working phones, no wonky times, no fear of heights. I mean, I understood that I was on the ground, but even thinking of heights when I was dreaming tended to be enough for my mind to create an excuse to think of myself as being too high up. No creeping shadows, not even anything I expected.

No, this wasn't a hallucination. It wasn't a coma, it wasn't a dream. I was actually in London. I thought that information over as I walked, not even bothering to freak out. As a rather logical person, no matter how fucked said logic was, I knew that it wouldn't do to freak out. Then, my logic pointed out that I'd not let myself freak out anyway, based on my own self-expectations. After following Kakashi's look underneath the underneath, Mad-Eye Moody's CONSTANT VIGILANCE, and generally expecting the unexpected, I rather didn't expect I'd be facing any random problem with something as ridiculous as panic.

Hell, even Doctor Who taught me to always assume there's a way out. I was in London, so what? I recalled there was a line to call if you got lost in another country without a passport, but I didn't know it. I'd have to find it out, I acknowledged as I continued my trek. Legs tiring, I sat on a bench and continued my thoughts for a few moments. I'd take a ten minute break, or something along those lines. The backs of my feet were blistered already, and my legs ached. I idly stood up and started stretching, finishing quickly and going back to sitting down as I massage my legs, and then my feet. I carefully rubbed at the broken blisters, making sure there was no lint or threads in them before putting my shoes back on.

After a few moments passed I got back up. Looking at my phone, I acknowledged that I needed to rest more, but ignored the logic as I continued on. It would hurt anyway. I'd be in pain and suffering anyway, so why extend it? The faster I got to my randomly picked destination, the sooner the pain would be eased. All I really needed to do was rest in a well-lit area so that the police could take me in for a 72 hour hold.

It wasn't ideal, but it would get me off of the dangerous streets of London, and the place they put me - mental hospital don't go please don't not again - would happily send me back to the United States, free of charge because of the police being the ones to take me in. I'd rather not, but as this adventure had happened rather suddenly, I was limited on options.

And, my crazier side of my mind input, if you suddenly stopped existing due to being put in another dimension, they'd help you get an identity as well. I acknowledged that thought, before brushing it aside.

Yes.

That too.

It would make sense, I supposed, that I somehow stepped into a dimensional rift of some sort and… I trailed off at the bullshit I was spewing. What was this, the Doctor Who universe? The Whoniverse? Spewing random bullshit in the English language would not, and I repeat this very firmly in my mind even as I look up at the London Eye, much closer than before, would not help my situation, or, in fact, verify how I actually got where I was.

I glanced at my song. Get Up. I nodded. Never give up, never give in, my mind echoed from a quote long forgotten. Neither cruel nor cowardly, I mused. Suddenly, my mind forced forward my own promise. Azrael Hope Zephyros. More accurately, though, The Immortal Hope, I mused mirthfully, recalling how many times I failed in killing myself. What a loser, I joked to myself. The promise rolled around in my head. It was rather… Clunky. Unrefined.

Never regress, never go back, never regret. Keep hope, no matter the situation. Lastly, never reject help. As an aside, I realized that under that, there was a hidden promise to always move forward. So, should I add never stagnate? I shook my head, and looked at my progress. I had to tilt my head up to see the top of the London Eye. That was good.

I mentally refined and cut down my promise. Always move forward- never move back - Keep hope - never put yourself in a position to lose it - and… No regrets - or you'll drown in them. That seemed accurate. The trio summed up everything. I decided then and there that it didn't matter if I existed in some other place at one point in time.

This was an opportunity, why not use it? I had no way back to America yet, anyway, so I might as well start calling myself Azrael. Beats my other name, and at least this one has meaning. A promise attached to it.

What felt like forever passed, and I made it. I looked up at it, closing my eyes with my head tilted backwards, the light gently breaking through my closed lids and filling me with determination. I'd get through this. I had to. Failure wasn't an option, not for me, not anymore.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see two people running across a bridge over the water, and found them familiar. Cropped hair, leather jacket, blond hair, pink jacket? Looked like the Doctor and Rose, didn't it? I glanced at the song. Ashes of Eden. I sighed. Oh, this didn't look to be good. A small thing I did to see how any event worked out, a form of false-divination, song-seeing I called it. The title of a song I expected to vaguely resemble whatever event would come up.

They ran up to me, of all people, and I pulled my earbuds out after the lyrics, so tell me what I need to do, to keep myself away from you. That was Devil Side, I recognized. I tried forcing my mind away from my own type of divination and on to the two not-quite strangers. It wasn't just LARPers, it was Cristopher Eccleston and Billie Piper. I noted that Crissieboi looked a bit younger than he should have, and spoke.

"Sorry, what year is it?" I asked nicely, in a vaguely British accent. I wasn't mocking them, I had just lost my American accent somewhere along my travels. I also got my bad excuses from Kakashi, I mused.

"2005," Billie answered breathlessly. I nodded. There was no reason for her to lie, and my empathy and general observation skills shown me that she wasn't lying. Why would she? I hummed, looking over at Christopher Eccleston, and took note that no cameras were around.

"What are you two looking for?" I asked with a shrug, putting my earbuds away in the same pocket as my phone as I decided to help them. Why not.

"What's it to you?" Billie asked.

"A chamber somewhere underneath that," Christopher gestured to the London Eye. Billie gave him a shocked stare and he hunched his shoulders defensively as I nodded and looked towards the bank. I had decided to look for the sewer area where the Doctor Who set aimed to be anyway, so I figured these two decided to help out the set- wait, it wouldn't have been filmed in 2005. I tossed the thought aside as I heard the two behind me bickering, "What?" Christopher asked defensively.

"You can't just go around tellin everybody what we're doin!" Billie snapped.

"Why not?" The man asked, sounding oddly confused.

Looking at a familiar sight, I glanced back, "Found it." At the glare Billie sent me, I presumed I must've interrupted something she was saying. Deciding to roll with the punches, I put my hands in my shorts pockets, "Nice to meet y'all, by the way. I'm Azrael," I introduced as they ran down to the - sewer? Sewer - entrance. I watched as Christopher opened the hatch, revealing orange and smoke, and sighed. I'd call him the Doctor for now, then, if this was going to play out like this. They obviously weren't actors and, in her case, she obviously wasn't a popular singer if no one even glanced her way on the streets, or honked at her.

"Nice to meet you Azrael," I felt odd at being called that, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose. We're just goin' to meet up with an alien and negotiate, wanta come?"

"Doctor," Rose scolded.

I allowed a moment of pause. Not hesitation, just peace in my being, a moment to allow the blow to pass me by. Okay, bullshit spewing was going to get me places here, then. Whoniverse? Really? I couldn't help the judgemental emotions echoing off of me as I shrugged and nodded silently.

"Fantastic!" He said, and went down. I watched him and Rose go down, before awkwardly sliding down the rusted ladder. Brushing my scraped and bleeding hands off on my light blue shorts, leaving a smudge on each side, I followed them silently.

We went into a huge area, very unlike a sewer, and looked down on a glowing orange blob of molten plastic.

"Nestene Consciousness," I muttered to myself as the Doctor and Rose spoke.

Ignoring them in lieu of staring deeply into the depths of the molten goo, I started to think. If this was real, which, honestly, I wasn't stupid enough to immediately disregard the damned evidence that it was, then people would die if I didn't act before Rose. She called her mother before she acted, and all I needed to do was to use an axe, aim, and hold on to rusted metal, right? Should be easy enough, I lied to myself, wiping the sweat off my palms as my mind harshly rejects the lie.

My eyes focused at the shout of "Oh, God!" I look over to see Rose had run to Mickey and was speaking to him, so I followed. I prioritised my thoughts and started looking around for an axe right next to a chain. As I searched, I tried remembering where she had hit the chain. I didn't want to break the wrong part like an idiot, did I?

Finding it, I casually sauntered over to it and leaned against the wall next to the axe. I observed the going-ons with the Doctor and Rose. They were speaking a bit too low for me, the resident half-deaf asshole, to hear. I barely heard Rose call out "Doctor!" as a Mannequin stalked forwards. I heard rushing, and the sound of air and general noise, and realized that I'd never hear what I needed to.

I'd need to wait until the lightning or until Rose made the phone call. No, no, that'd take too long. Lightning it was. Seeing Rose call her mother, I felt confused, but started my work anyways. Bam. Nope. Bam. Still attached. Bang! There we go. I hesitated as I gripped onto the chain, hopping to make sure I could hold onto it, and it could hold my weight.

Where'd she aim? The mannequin holding the tube. There, my blurred sight told me, and I jumped just as the electricity started. I held on tight, almost losing my grip as the mannequin fell from the force of one of my legs slamming into it, the other wrapped around the chain. One of my hands manage to keep hold, and I flop easily down onto the grating, rolling to the Doctor's feet. Standing up shakily, the Doctor keeping me steady as he glanced over the side, the lightning having stopped.

"Oh you've done it now," He said, not sounding particularly angry as he grinned at me, and he took my hand. We ran to his TARDIS. I kept my eyes focused on the Doctor as we entered, only allowing myself to look around when I was out of the way of the door, not knowing what my reaction might be. I was right to, as my legs protested moving even before I observed her sheer awe-giving presence.

Rose and Mickey entered as I stood next to the pilot's seat, looking around the ship. I held on to the bar behind me, ignoring the stinging of my ankles, legs, arms, and hands as I watched the entire room shake and tremble as the Doctor piloted her.

Golden and a light calming turquoise was the theme, I'd noted. As she flew, golden wisps appeared above in the… rafting, I guessed it'd be called, and I observed their nonlinear dance around. They slowly dissipated, the last wisp vanishing right as the TARDIS landed with a solid, calming thud. Or, well, the indescribable sound that the TARDIS made when it landed, anyway.

My head snapped over to see that Mickey had run out, and Rose slowly followed. I glanced at the Doctor, who in turn was observing me, and shrugged as I followed Rose and Mickey out. I immediately turned and brushed my hand against the wood of the TARDIS, in awe as I backed away, observing her in her full glory. Sight of the console room through the open doors, she looked every bit as magnificent as I'd ever imagined her to be.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy," The Doctor claimed. I looked to see him standing in the doorway. Pulling out my phone, I took a picture. The Doctor looked over just in time for another picture to be taken. He raised an eyebrow and I one-handedly shrugged, putting my phone away in my pocket as Rose spoke.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for her. We all would," Rose teased, before her voice got distant at the last sentence.

"Yes, we would. Thank you, Azrael," The Doctor nodded at me, and I shrugged.

"Sure," I accepted. I didn't really do much, honestly. I looked at my hands on a whim and saw that they were, as expected, scraped to hell and back. I always worried over tetanus, but I shrugged it off. I probably had my vaccines. Hopefully. Most likely. I wiped my hands on my shorts again, relieved at the cold air after the warmth and pain of the Nestene Consciousness Lair.

"Sure? That's it? You've jus saved our lives and all you can say is sure? Who even are you, then?" Rose got offended, and I gave the Doctor a suffering look before spinning around and looking at Rose.

"I'm Azrael. Azrael Hope Zephyros. Human, nineteen, from the United States," I tilted my head, "From the future, dunno how I got here."

"From the future? You- You're a freak too, then!" Mickey demanded, and I raised my eyebrows at him. Stalking forwards casually, stopping a few meters away from the duo, I stare Mickey in the eye.

"I'm from 2020. Calm the fuck down you twat," I demanded in a sharp, if calm, voice, "I just saved your fucking life and you're calling me names? Do it again and I'll show you who the freak is, fucker." I took a breath to calm myself down and backed away still facing them, leaning against the wall opposite them.

"From 2020, that would make you born in…" Rose trailed off, doing the math.

"2001," I supplied, "Aries, if you care about the signs."

"Taurus, we're the same age," Rose said, sounding oddly relieved and happy.

I grinned at her happily, before dropping the grin and nodding, smile still on my face, "That's cool, that's cool. How'd you meet that dude, then?" I pointed at him.

She grinned at me, "Blew up my job, he did. You just met 'im when we ran up to you, didn' you?" At my nod she continued, "You seem to be takin' this all so well."

I smiled calmly, shrugging, "America 2020, almost a different planet from London 2005," Was my only explanation.

"I could take you back to your time," The Doctor offered, "Unless… You could come with me? He's not invited."

"It's always this dangerous," I chimed in, looking to the Doctor. He met my eyes as I spoke, "He wouldn't be so used to it if it weren't."

Rose hesitated, and I looked back to her. She sheepishly shook her head, "Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so."

I gazed at her for a moment, "A chance to travel in time? And, if I'm not mistaken, space. Alien planets, brilliant adventures, and a fantastic guide willing to take ya? And you deny it? Think about it, Rosie," I implore as I shake my head and walked to the Doctor. At his curious look I explain my words, "Wouldn't want ta put you through being alone with me, dude. Rose would certainly be the better… companion?" I wondered how my acting skills were so good, before realizing that they always were, "I'm not easily impressed, you see."

He stands tall, and I can almost see the peacock feathers fluffing, "All of space and time? I'm sure I can find something that'll impress you," He dismissed. I nodded, and we both looked to Rose, "What do you say? All of time and space, even a friend you can rely on," He gestured at me, and I raised an eyebrow at him, "Your choice."

I noted that he asked her twice, and looked back to Rose to see her talking to Mickey. He looked confused, and she kissed his cheek and ran towards us. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, "Brilliant!"

The Doctor opened the other door, and I stumbled backwards, having been leaning against it. Rose and I entered the TARDIS at the same time, me taking a step in after picking myself off the ground. I silently close the doors behind us, and watch as Rose and the Doctor speak, going to my previous spot, leaning next to the pilot's seat on the safety bars.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Azrael Zephyros, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

Rose looked back at me, and I smiled amicably, waving my hand in a "go-ahead" manner. I tried not to show how much pain I was in, hands and knees burning as my blisters rub, and my legs and arms ache. My lower back pings in, and I know that the headache starting up is from dehydration. Teeth clenched even as my casual smile stayed, I observed the scene playing out before me. I tried ignoring the urge to cry, as the TARDIS was a definite sign that this wasn't my universe.

Eyes unfocusing, I allow the information to sink in. It wasn't my universe. Pain. It's fine. Lies. Get over it. Acceptance. My breathing evens out as my eyes focus on the corals of the room. I continue observing even as the TARDIS starts shaking and wheezing.

"Sounds like you left the brakes on, Doctor!" I called amicably with a teasing grin, "Does she always sound like this?"

"Problem?" He asked with a small grin himself.

"Nah, sounds awesome," I admitted, my grin widening. His grin increased, and Rose chimed in.

"You think you're so impressive," Rose teased, and my grin widened.

"I am so impressive!" The Doctor claimed.

My grin faded as the scene played out like it did in the series, trying to get over myself. Jesus, this fucking hurts. Note to self: Don't stretch underused muscles to save hundreds of people if you just walked for five hours straight. I mentally scoffed at my own words. I'd do it again. Clive didn't deserve to die. I felt my lips twitch as I recalled the deadpan look on his face when the Auton pointed a gun at him. I felt that. That was just… Mood.

"Right then," The Doctor said, catching my attention, "You asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!"

I, who hadn't let go, tightened my grip with a wince as the TARDIS flew even shakier than usual. I fell to my knees when we landed with a jolt, and I quickly picked myself up, brushing my hands against my shorts as I walked over to Rose.

"Where are we? What's out there?" Rose asked, excited. The Doctor made a grand gesture, and I chuckled.

"I believe that's our cue, Rose," I mentioned, nudging her with my shoulder. She grinned at me and raced towards the doors. I laughed easily and followed her at a more sedate pace, not noticing my own limp. The Doctor sure noticed, though, and he stopped me just before I left the TARDIS.

"Hold up, why're you limpin' like that?" He asked, not sounding exactly worried, but I knew he more cared if I'd randomly collapse than anything.

"Oh, nothing, just do that sometimes," I replied with a palms-up shrug. He gave my hands a stern stare, and I gently let them fall as I walked out of the TARDIS and into a room. I grinned, as I spoke in deadpan, "Wow, you're so right, Doctor. I've never been more impressed, it's a…" I paused for dramatic effect as I turned to him with a barely-suppressed grin, "Room," Insert jazz hands here. He gave me a look, and I couldn't help but chuckle as my grin widened to its full capacity. Jazz hands dropping, I jogged over to Rose, who looked less impressed than I did.

"You're really rude, you know," She said.

I put my hand over my heart, "Me? Rude? Why, I never!" I gasped, my free hand resting palm-outwards against my forehead, before I relax, "Sorry. I don't intend to be rude, I just have a… Peculiar sense of humor."

"What happened to your hands?" She asked instead of answering me, and I looked at them with a frown. I winced. Oooh, no wonder, they looked pretty bad in the well-lit area.

"You know, I don't actually know," I mused with a shrug, "Probably happened at some point in time."

I don't notice her incredulous glare as I look at the panel that just opened. The Doctor joined us as he started speaking, "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day," he glanced at his wristwatch, "Hold on," I stared at the Earth, barely noticing the sun start expanding, "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

My grins and smiles are gone as I stare, eyes dark even as my expression is passive. Not my Earth. Not my Gaia. I make sure I'm still breathing evenly even as I stare at the planet that I wished desperately were my own. Not because I wanted it to be roasted, but because I wanted to be able to see my home, at least one last time.

Five billion years into the future, and I see a-a fake burning. I swallowed, looking over at Rose. She was real. It was her planet, even as it wasn't mine. Gaia 2.0 might not be mine, but she was still real. I just had to accept that.

"You doing okay?" I asked solemnly. Rose looked to me, then back to the planet, then back to me.

"I don't know," She admitted, "It's just…"

I nodded in understanding, "I get the feeling, man," I lied. I understood, but I didn't have the feeling towards her planet. My eyes wandered back to the planet again, and I observed it sadly this time. I put my hands in my shorts pockets, ignoring the pull-over's pockets, which held my phone.

My home planet, it burns. I was the first to look away, "Right. All about the adventure, me, so what do y'all say to exploring this… Space… Station… Thing."

"Sure," The Doctor agrees easily.

My smile doesn't reappear, but I nod gratefully. I walk slightly behind Rose and The Doctor, just listening to them speaking. I had solid Third Wheel energy radiating from my form. I wondered if I'd be able to find the library when we returned to the TARDIS? I took a small breath, no, I'd need to work on saving the people of Platform One first. Wait. I paused, stride skipping a beat before I forced myself to continue. Was it Platform One? Or was it… Platform fifteen or something. No, five? Delta? What was the space station that Rose, Jack, and the Doctor ended up on? Platform Five. That was it. Right? That didn't sound right. Something Five, though. Satellite! Aha! Satellite Five. I pouted, no, that didn't sound right either. Whatever.

I needed to write my knowledge down before I lost it, I realized. And my adventures, too. Just my contributions to them, anyway.

The speakers started up, and someone said something. I blinked, frowning. I couldn't understand them. It was English, I think, but I just… I sighed. Damn it. Having only one working ear sucked. I glanced around as we walked down a hallway. It was a typical space-esque hallway. White, really. Very spacey. Much wow. I half-chuckled aloud at my own bad memes from 2012. I suddenly clapped, one hand raising in the air as both Rose and the Doctor looked back at me curiously.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

I grinned at her, hand still in the "aha!" position, before pointing it at her excitedly, "My memes are still relevant for you!"

Rose looked confused, "What's a meme?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "It's a funny image that goes viral over the internet. It gets banned in the UK not long after they begin."

My grin fades back to the blank expression, but my excited tone continues, "That's still, what, three years of meme-y enjoyment? It's great. Terrible, but great. Like Voldemort."

The Doctor gave me an incredulous look, "Did you just compare memes to Voldemort?"

My grin returned for half of a second as I nodded rapidly, "Yup. They're both just as stupid and nonsensical," I defended. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Here we are, in space, and you two are arguing over Harry Potter!" Rose laughs, and both the Doctor and I look at her, glance at each other, and simultaneously agree to move on.

The speaker went on again, and we all started walking again.

Rose spoke up after the speaker died out, "So, when it says guests, does that mean people?"

"Depends on what you mean by people," The Doctor commented.

"Don't be speciesist, Rose, it's the year five billion, they mean aliens," I input at the same time.

Rose glanced at me, "Do you know that you're bein rude? Every sentence that comes from you is insultin'!"

I frowned, a crease appearing in between my eyebrows, "Sorry, don't mean to," I mumble, ducking my head, "I'm not very good with people, s'all. Jus' tell me if I'm being rude, and I'll stop."

After an awkward silence, Rose speaks again, "What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

I'm silent, tuning out their conversation as we continue walking. I glance up as we enter a large, empty room. My eyes widen and I mentally curse myself. Fuck, I forgot to bring any gifts for the others! I pat my pockets, and find nothing. With a shrug, I guessed I'd just have to allow the Doctor to breathe air awkwardly on everyone.

Wondering if I could just prevent the entire Platform One thing by asking the Doctor to scan the metal ball-thing. Realizing I had never seen him use the sonic screwdriver, I turn just in time to see it open a wall panel, "Wait, what's that?" I asked. I needed to be careful, I realized, or I'd give away that I knew more than I should.

"Sonic screwdriver. Handy," The Doctor explained, and I hummed.

"Sonic? Like sound? A sound-based screwdriver… What all can it do?" I asked as I looked at the Earth. Hm. She was mighty beautiful, even though she wasn't mine to call home.

"Lots of things. Unscrew things, screw things in… Unlock things… Anything, really," The Doctor shrugged.

"Anything it can't do?" I asked, "Like can it scan things like some sonic probe? Can it tell you… What material these walls are made of?"

"It can't do wood, kinda, yeah, and…" He scans the wall, humming as he "reads" the screwdriver, "It's made of steel and a few other materials that you wouldn't know about."

"It… Can't do wood? It's sonic, sound! If it can't do wood, would it be able to do paper? Or foam? What about sound-nullifying materials? Could it do that, but not wood? You made it, right? Did you forget to-"

"Wait, hold on," Rose interrupted, pointing at the sun, "They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

I fall silent, giving her a small look, "Uh, millions, but yeah. That."

The Doctor gave me an amused look, "I'll answer all your questions back on the TARDIS, how about that?" I nodded enthusiastically, even as he turned to Rose, "The planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

I glance away, and wander a bit away while they speak, not really interested. I look around curiously. It was, genuinely, just a big empty room. My eyes and mind took in the familiar but unmemorized view. I was really here, wasn't I? I was… Hell, I wasn't even known by my actual name here… No one would miss me, no one would care… No one would ever even know who I was…

"Who the hell are you?"

I blinked, focusing my eyes on a man literally right in front of me. How had I not noticed who he was? "A guest, duh," I sniped awkwardly, "Surely you recognize guests on the Platform you're supposed to be Steward of?"

The man looked surprised, and I felt more than saw Rose and the Doctor come up behind me, on each side, "Er, right, of course. My apologies."

"It's fine. We are a bit early," I admitted with a shrug, "The sponsor invited us personally, so we took our own transport."

The Face of Boe, unless he hated my guts or I died before I met Jack, would back us up, I knew. The Steward looked surprised, before nodding.

"If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy," The Steward acknowledged, shooketh, and I watched as he walked off.

"How'd you do that?" Rose asked, and I looked back, confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Your entire… Aura changed. How'd you know what to say?"

I blinked a few times, shocked, "Oh, uh, I mean. I'm a good actor. You can get anywhere if you spew enough bullshit," I admitted. The Doctor gave me a searching look.

"You called him a steward," He noticed.

I shrugged, "He seemed to accept it. Is he the owner of this ship or something?" With my question the interrogation ended, and I relaxed slightly. My mind focused on the important things, and I decided to confide with the Face of Boe on how to best save the people, if my "hey, scan this metal ball for me" schtick didn't work.

"May I request your names?" The Steward asked as he jogged over awkwardly.

I gave him a smile, "Azrael Zephyros," I pointed to my side, "Doctor," I felt my hand gently pushed away and I aimed my thumb at my other side, "Sorry, Doctor, and Rose Tyler."

"Right, of course. Thank you. Enjoy," He awkwardly walked off again, and I grinned at him.

"He's so adorable," I mentioned, and Rose gave me a look.

"He's blue."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Okay."

The blue Steward started speaking, and I turned around, gave them each an odd look, and walked to be behind them. They gave me an odd look in turn before accepting my Third Wheel Energy and turning back to focus on the blue man.

"Invited by the Face of Boe himself, Azrael Zephyros, the Doctor, and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions," The Steward called. A bunch of blue oompa-loompas appeared, pushing a bunch of stuff around as the Steward hurried them along, "And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa. There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

I observed the people, noting that they look less like people, and more realistic than early 2005 CGI could ever do for them. Female-Groot and her pals walked up first. I blinked and realized that I was probably being Speciesist. To be fair, minus the CGI the female-tree and her companions did look similar to Groot, from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather," Jabe said to me, specifically, and I had to step forward to accept the gift, awkwardly holding it.

I smiled kindly, "The Gift of Peace. I bring you knowledge of Earth. Did you know that…" I trailed off, looking to the Doctor, and he stepped up. I grandly gestured towards him with a small smile. If Dumbledore taught me anything, it was to be kind, have a smile, and pretend to know what the fuck you're doing.

"Did you know that in the earlier developments of the human species that they regarded treekind as givers of life, and respected them as gods or deities?" The Doctor offered. I nodded wisely, like I knew that. I did, but I couldn't think of it.

Jabe smiled, "I did not. Thank you," She nodded and they walked away. I swallowed, before pouting at the Doctor.

"Why do they look at me as the leader?" I whined in a whisper.

The Doctor looked amused as he shifted back to his original position, "Maybe you shouldn't be taking charge, then. That gift of knowledge thing was fantastic," The Doctor complimented.

I nodded once, "Thanks," I brushed off, "What should I name him?" At the confused look I held up the plant happily, "I was thinking of Groot, but that's too impersonal. I could name him after Jack, my Jalapeno plant, but that'd be rude to Jack…"

The Doctor chuckled, "Why not name him Druid?"

I blinked, before nodding, "Druid. After the protector of forests. Clever," I smiled at the Doctor as the next person walked up.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe," I overheard, and I looked over to see Jackaboi in a tank. I nodded at him as he made eye contact, and I couldn't help the overexcited grin that overtook my face as he nodded back. So cool… I sighed happily before going back to what I was doing.

Greeting and allowing the Doctor and Rose to take the gifts, I step forward to accept the metal ball when it comes to it. I look at it after gracefully offering the knowledge of the beginning of memes. They wandered off, and I looked at the ball more. It looked cool.

"Hey, Doctor," I asked, and he looked to me, "Can you scan this with your Sonic thing? I wanna see what it is, what it does, stuff like that."

He agreed, and I saw his expression change when he read the results of his scan. I blinked as it was snatched from my hands, silent as I watched him overtake the Steward and start speaking, "If I could get your attention. These metal balls here," He lifted it up, "Contain devices built for sabotage." The gasps around the room are audible as the entire area goes silent. Cassandra wasn't even in the room yet, "If you'd kindly and orderly bring them up here so that I can deactivate them," The Doctor ordered. It was a small affair, and after it was done the Adherents of the Repeated Meme were destroyed by the Doctor.

Soon figuring out who it was that ordered this, Cassandra was brought out. I blinked in shock as everything else seemed to click back into canon, and my mouth was slightly agape at that. What? Was it a fixed point in time, or something?

"Yes," My mind boomed in a grand and wisened tone, and I looked around. Eyes meeting the Face of Boe's, I simply limped over.

He could read my mind.

Feeling a rush of amusement that wasn't my own, he once again boomed out a yes.

"He could read my mind, meaning he was totally aware of how much I fangirled over him. Damn. Big fan, haven't yet met young you, hope to soon," I mentally speak, deciding not to speak aloud. His amusement was still made clear.

"Yes, I figured. Be careful, the Doctor is suspicious of you. If he figures out how much you know this soon into your adventures, he'll drop you off on that Earth with no way home," The Face of Boe warned.

"I know, but it's damned hard! I mean, I want to help people out, I want to save them, and if I have to sacrifice my adventures with the Doctor I will."

"I never doubted you," He calmly points out, "Just be careful. If you do it right, he'll figure out just before I leave."

I sighed with a nod, "I'll need to get like, three notebooks. One to keep my information in, one to write my adventures into, and another to keep track of what I know and what I don't."

"Yes. I have those three, actually. A gift of peace, these three notebooks," He claimed, and I watched as his assistant or caretaker or something brings forward a wavey-air thing. I stare at it for a moment, and suddenly I can see a light-absorbing black backpack, "It's a backpack. It has a perception filter on it, and contains a few things I think you'll like."

"Thank you," I murmur aloud, "That's…" Extremely useful, brilliant. What a great guy. I don't deserve his kindness, really. Feeling conflicted, I accept the backpack as I speak aloud, "A gift of peace. Knowledge," It doesn't feel like enough, and I was intimately aware that I'd spend quite a bit of time getting him gifts in return. I knew I'd get him a red ribbon for his fabulous hair-tentacles, though, "Did you know…" I want it to be a damned good piece of knowledge, too, "..." What would a bajillion-year-old head full of knowledge not know? "You're adorable," I blurted, immediately freezing in shock. Did I just fucking say that? Oh gods, that wasn't even a fac- I mean, it was one, because look at him, but that wasn't- I grinned sheepishly.

My grin faded to a warm smile at the joy that crashed over me like a tidal wave, and I saw the Face of Boe grin beyond his wise smile, my mind full of joyous laughter. I didn't mind the embarrassment if it gave me this reaction.

"Thank you," He said, and I could feel how genuine it was, "I appreciate it. I can honestly say I didn't expect that, which is a nice gift in and of itself."

I smiled happily at the Face of Boe and nodded. Feeling a gentle tap on my shoulder, I turned. Seeing the Doctor, I nodded at the still-grinning Face of Boe, waiting for him to nod back before wandering off to talk to the Doctor.

"What were you two talking about? I haven't felt that much psychic presence since… Ever," The Doctor asked curiously.

I grinned happily, "Just gave him my gift of peace," I answered.

The Doctor, who had a confused smile on his face, smiled more, "You told him he was adorable as your gift of knowledge?"

My grin widened and I nodded rapidly, "I think he liked my gift," I said happily. I was practically bouncing on my feet in happiness. The Doctor laughed and agreed with me. Soon, the psychic happiness faded, and my smile vanished. I rubbed my cheeks, happy but in pain. Ow.

"Azrael?" I looked up at Jabe, only to blink at the flash.

"Thank you," Jabe commented, and I nodded with a curious smile.

I looked back to the Doctor, and we both decided to go and look for Rose. She had wandered off after the Doctor blew Cassandra up via inaction. The Doctor, after a bunch of indescribable speaker noises, told me to continue my search. I find her soon, and we sit next to each other. I stare at the plant for a few moments. Druid. Hm.

"They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em, and they're alien," Rose stressed out. I nodded, shifting closer and nudging her with my shoulder.

"Well, hey, at least you have humanoid and human to look at, right? I mean, honestly, would you rather have been here, seen this, and done all of this, or would you rather have been at home, trying to get compensation from the government and jobhunting?" I asked, "Because, despite how alien it all is… I honestly wouldn't exchange the experience for anything else. If this didn't exist… I mean, who would we be? Simple shopgirls, living in different times, never having met. Living dull lives, with our dull boyfriends and our dull jobs… It's hard to accept, even for me," I admitted, "But just think… Where would we be if the Doctor hadn't picked us up? I mean, I'd still be back in time, in an entirely different town, and you'd be at home, what, watching the tellie and listening to your mother nag about jobs and stuff?"

Rose is silent for an extremely long moment. "I can't imagine it, honestly. Not knowing what I do now…"

"It's almost unbearable, right?" I agreed.

Another silence occurred. Rose spoke up again, "How'd you know?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you know my mother would nag me about jobs?" Rose asked, turning to face me. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"I have a mother too, you know. We still have those in fifteen years," I teased, "I just thought, you know, any sorta mother would nag about that type a' stuff…"

Rose accepted my excuse, and we were both silent. I observed the Earth once more, getting lost in my own thoughts just as Rose got lost in hers. Home… Oddly enough, I no longer felt that urging need to go back. I wouldn't trade this for the world… Would I? For me, it was literal. This or the world. My Earth, or the Doctor's Universe. Hmm… I'd need to learn all I could about this universe's physics and time-space knowledge. Maybe I could have both, I wondered hopefully.

I could slowly learn more and more about science and engineering, and soon I'd be able to creat a machine that would be able to take me home. With that thought in my mind, I nodded and let go any remaining stress I held at not being in my own universe. I'd get there, in all due time. I ignored the logical side of things, whispering over how an entire race could barely manage to create a machine to travel through parallel universes, let alone near-unrelated universes. I ignored it. If a bloody teenager like Rose Tyler could create a dimensional cannon using what little Torchwood knew, a teenager like me, like Azrael Zephyros, would be able to create a dimensional pinpointer that tracks using DNA samples and then use some sort of machine to send me there.

"Rose? Azrael? Are you in there?" The Doctor's voice echoed into the room, and I glanced back, Rose and I watching as the Doctor walked in, "Aye, aye, what do you two think, then?"

I looked to Rose, and she looked to me. We both awkwardly stared at each other before Rose started, "Fine, once you get over the whole… Everything," Rose tried explaining.

I shrugged, "It's pretty cool," I mentioned, voice lower than I intended. I sounded like I was unimpressed, when in reality I was just depressed over my thoughts of getting home. I had half a life to get back to. I didn't want to stay long enough to disappoint the Doctor, or Rose, or anyone else I might meet. I looked forward, eyebrows curled inwards as I thought, before I forcefully relaxed them.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked, and I glanced up to see she was talking to the Doctor.

"I'm from all over," The Doctor evaded.

"They all speak English," Rose mentioned.

The Doctor perked up, "No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates," He explained like it was some great gift. I couldn't help but feel slightly violated, even though I understood it was happening, and even consented, finding it cool. What if I didn't want that? Would I even have been given a choice? I shivered as Rose mentioned my fears aloud.

Suddenly all of those "obsessive dangerous creepy-scary Doctor" fanfics ran through my mind, and I was wondering if he'd trap me with him if he figured out I was from a different universe. My mind immediately rose to his defense, bringing up all of the times in Classic Who where he had let his companions go, and even in New Who where he had let his companions go, even if in a less obviously accepting way. In New Who all I could remember was him choosing whether they left or not. Him choosing what to do with the Impossible Girl, even if she agreed. I shut the thought down. No. He'd not do something like that.

Oncoming Storm or not, previous kidnapper or not, he wasn't like- my mind shoved the memory of the Master towards me, and I sighed.

"What're your thoughts on all this, Azrael?" Rose demanded, voice angry, and I blinked back into reality. I recalled the last bits of conversation.

"What does it matter?"

"We deserve to know! You brought us here! What're your thoughts on this, Azrael?"

Humming to give myself more time as I vaguely recall the rest of the conversation from a show I hadn't watched for years, I spoke thoughtfully, "If you put me in his shoes, I'd be hesitant on answering too. I mean, think about it. If I offered two strangers into my life, my home, to show them the universe, that's already showing an immense amount of trust. Then, on top of that, my new guests demanding where I lived, especially when they wouldn't even know where it was? I'd be pissed off at the guests for intruding on my privacy. I mean, if it were me, I'd just have invited them. It wouldn't be my fault if they agreed and then had second thoughts thereafter."

"So you're takin' his side?" Rose demanded angrily.

"No," I admitted, "Because your side of the story is just as honest. Some man offers brilliance and adventure, but he's mysterious, and takes you to a place beyond your typical adventure. You just want to know something simple about him, something to ease your mind on everything, and he denies? That screams fishy, and would make anyone at least slightly uncomfortable, maybe even baseline angry," I explained out, "So, what I'm saying, is, essentially, leave me out of your couple's quarrel. You don't care about my opinion, and it would do you well to remember that I don't take kindly to being used." I couldn't help the dangerous edge my tone gained at the end of my answer. Rose swallowed and nodded at my piercing gaze, looking down in shame.

My gaze meets the Doctor's, and he nodded too. I stand up and stalk towards the window, pissed off at being dragged into drama that simply wasn't mine. I glared at the planet below me, a snarl forming on my face.

I fucking hated drama.

Noticing my own expression, I close my eyes, and try calming myself down. Relaxing my facial muscles, when I open my eyes the Doctor is next to me, also gazing out at the Earth.

"Earth death in twenty minutes. Earth death in twenty minutes," The speakers state, and I blink at the clarity. Huh. That was surprisingly well-said, and clearly spoken. I could still barely understand, but I could understand, and that was enough for me.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver. Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range, just a bit," Rose awkwardly apologized, pulling out her phone and looking at it.

The Doctor paused, before relaxing, "Tell you what," he takes her phone and takes it apart easily, "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?"

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?"

"Nah, I failed hullabaloo," Rose said, relieved.

"Oh," The Doctor said consolingly, "There you go."

I blink at the hand invading my eyesight, and glance up at the Doctor. He wiggles his fingers invitingly and I slowly place my phone in his hands, Sunrise cutting off abruptly as he rips my poor baby apart and sonics the SIM card. When he handed it back to me, I allowed it to turn back on with a silent nod, putting it in my pocket. At his curious look, Rose having already called her mother, I shrugged.

"No one to call," I said quietly, eyes turning back down to the Earth.

I'd hide the numbers away in my phone's notes and delete the contacts. I wouldn't need them until I could return home. After I was done doing that, I'd add Rose, the Doctor, and whoever else I felt like.

I clutched Druid like a lifeline, poking at his green leaves. He looked beautiful. I'd love him forever. I smiled gently down at the plant, before sighing, "I'm going back to explore and mingle. Maybe hang out with the Face of Boe, be wise with the trees, speak legal jargon with the Moxx of Balhoon," I explained, and Rose nodded while the Doctor gave me a small look.

"You know legalese?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, but the only difference between liars, actors, and lawyers are titles," I explained, "I'll pick something up off of him." I was out of the room, and started speaking to Druid once everyone was out of earshot.

"Hey, Mr. Plant. I'm naming you Druid. Seeing as I'm your new caretaker, that would make you Druid Zephyros. Druid means protector of the forests, and Zephyros is my last name. It's a promise to always continue onwards, even when others don't. It's also the name of an ancient god of wind," I explained.

"That's a noble name for the sapling," A voice called gently, and I paused from my walk, looking up to see Jabe without her consorts.

"Hello, Jabe. Having a good time?" I asked in lieu of answering.

She smiled wisely and kindly, but I saw it was just as much of a mask as my grins were, "I am."

We passed each other silently, and I paused just after we passed. I looked over my shoulder, done with everyone's bullshit, "You want to tell me something," I stated. It was in the very line of her being. As a tree, she was rather bad at hiding her emotions.

"I do," She agreed, "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. Even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it," I waited, irritated. When would she get to the point? "Even amongst legends, your species are rare. I just wanted to ask if you knew what you were, because the machine had to be right," Jabe explained.

My muscles were tense, and my jaw was clenched. Well, let's hear it, shall we? My mind spit out bitterly. What species did I biologically match? Which species fucked over my chances of ever finding my own universe via DNA-matches? "What am I?" I asked, tone soft and calm, edging on dangerous.

"First-generation Gallifreyan. You're a Time Lord," Jabe explained, and my breath left me in a whispery chuckle.

"Don't let the Doctor know. I fear I'd never see true freedom again if he found out I was of the same species as him. Or, is there something different from first-gen and any other gen of Time Lord?" I asked gently, voice straining against the bitterness it wanted to hold.

"They are- well, from what I've heard, there are thirteen. They are immortal, The Immortals. Do- Do you know which immortal you are? Your title?" Jabe asked, sounding reverent.

I swallowed, "The Immortal Hope," I murmured, barely loud enough for Jabe to hear. Was I really? I couldn't be, come on, please, universe. Don't let this happen. Not to me. Not to anyone. I sighed, "Don't let this get out, Jabe. Please." I looked forwards and walked off.

"I won't," Jabe called after me, "... Leader of the Immortals…"

I felt extremely tired. Extremely sad. Twelve others were stuck like this? Was I actually one, or was it just coincidence? I hated it. There was only one way to find out, really. If I could read Old Gallifreyan, then maybe. If I couldn't, then I'd happily let the knowledge go forgotten. I walked into the main room, overhearing the Moxx of Balhoon.

"Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse unacceptable. If I were to suggest a change..."

I stopped paying attention, walking over to the Face of Boe as I recalled what he said earlier, "What did you mean, it was a fixed point in time?" I asked quietly, but aloud.

"It was a fixed point in time," The Face of Boe merely said, before going back to his conversation with some random alien that I had already forgotten the name of. With a nod, I walked off. Great, that explained everything. I feel like I just clicked X, or A on the Face of Boe. Total PC Energy going on here. I mentally cringe at my own words and move on, just generally making allies with everyone.

After a while, we all watch as the Earth is roasted alive. I stood there, mourning for two planets. Besides DNA, there was nothing connecting me to my past universe, and I knew that.

There was no way for me to find the right universe to return to. Unless I was going at it Rose Tyler style, I'd most likely never find it again, and even if I did go at it Rose Tyler Style, I'd never know if it was my universe or an alternate one, not truly.

My home was forever lost to me.

I felt so old, so aged at that fact.

I was the last of my kind, as far as I knew. I wasn't counting the Thirteen Original Gallifreyans, for I wasn't even sure if they were anything but a myth. With a heavy sigh, I walked away from the sight of the consumed Earth. What was next? Drinks in the something?

"Manchester Suite," The Face of Boe mentioned from next to me. I looked over with a blank, saddened expression. I mentally requested at least some information and he spoke, "I cannot tell you, my friend. For that, I am sorry."

I slumped. The all-knowing of my future wouldn't speak up. I was alone, I knew, secretly. I could feel it, in my mind. There was no one else.

Nothing else.

I straightened my shoulders, hand gripping onto Druid's container tight as my eyes hardened for but a moment before softening to their usual half-lidded appearance. I wasn't alone. I had Druid. I jokingly called him The Immortal Wisdom, as that's what trees were. He seemed to perk up a bit, and I grinned at him even as the Moxx of Balhoon came over to me.

"Care to join me for a drink, Azrael? I'd love to speak more on your opinions of the Bad Wolf scenario," He offered.

At that moment, the Doctor and Rose walked up, "I think we should be heading out, actually," The Doctor cut in. My eyes held his for a few moments, blue meeting greyish blue before I nodded.

"Alas, my ride has other plans. I deeply apologize, though if you'd like, we could put a rain-check on that drink?" I offered, and the Moxx of Balhoon gave me his number. Or, rather, the year five-billion equivalent of his number. I waved, "I'll send text over for you to register my own universal code of communication."

When we got into the TARDIS, it was awkward for a few moments.

He flies us to the middle of London, and we step out into the streets. I'm silent as they speak, and I feel everything blur around me as I listen to the Doctor speak, "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rock and dust before its time."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war and we lost."

"A war with who? What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords," He started. I couldn't help but joke that I was the first, knowing that he still had his home planet and best friend and universe, "They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

"There's me," Rose commented.

I didn't realize it was my turn to speak until they both turned to look at me, "I'll always be here," I acknowledged with a solid nod. The Doctor gave me a curious look.

"If you were gonna say that, why not say it immediately?" Rose asked.

"I can still take you home," The Doctor offered.

I thought about it, "... I didn't say it immediately because I presumed you'd already accepted that you're both stuck with this rude asshole. I'd not abandon you two."

They both smiled at me, before the Doctor turned to Rose, "What about you? You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know. I want…" Rose looked like she was being put on the spot. I tilted my head with a grin.

"French fries. Or, uhhhh chips, right?" I mention. Rose perked up.

"Yes! I want chips!"

"Me too," The Doctor agreed with a relieved smile.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay!"

"No money," The Doctor denied.

"American cash," I denied when she looked at me.

"What sort of date are you two? Come on then, tightwads, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close," She joked.

We walked for a moment, going into a fast food joint, and we got seated and made small talk. I barely paid attention as I ordered water no ice for Druid, not too cold. They ordered french fries and we got back to speaking. Or, rather, they did.

"You're always wanderin' off in your own head, what are you thinking about?" Rose asked causally after getting my attention. I blinked so that I could focus my eyes and tried recalling what I was thinking about.

"Uh, I dunno, really. I was thinking about something," I admitted with a sheepish grin.

"You don't even know what you're thinkin' bout? I might just start callin' you spaceman," Rose teased, and I laughed accordingly.

Suddenly Rose gained a curious look on her face, "I haven't seen you freak out yet," I tried brushing it off but she spoke over me, "No, seriously, here we are, goin' and doin' such weird alien stuff. You were on the streets, mindin' your own business when we walked over and you jus' went with it!" It started sounding accusing, and I blinked forcefully. I needed to look innocent.

"I'm actually really tired right now, and I have been since I blinked and appeared in London 2005, of all places. I've seen weirder, and done worse," I shrugged, "Again. 2020 America. Not a good place to be, if you want to keep your sanity."

She gave me a suspicious look, "It can't be that bad."

I grinned savagely, but I think on it for a moment, "I'm… yeah, it is. To live through the 2010s intact you must either be extremely ignorant or extremely unflappable," I shrugged. The Doctor gave me a curious look.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"Oh, you most certainly have seen worse, but it's certainly an environment," I admitted, "I'm probably making it sound so bad, but really it's just easier to accept this than it is to accept most of the bullshit that happens in America anyway. This is rather tame."

"... Oh, yeah, I remember that 2010s America was rather hectic for you lot," the Doctor acknowledged. I nodded. The Doctor Who universe's America had it worse, no less. Cybermen attack, Dalek attack, Zygon war, and everything else that I had forgotten. Plus Mr. Cheeto man, who hopefully wasn't President in this universe, ever.

The food was finished, Druid was properly watered, and the Doctor and Rose had extinguished all casual conversation that they could without my input. We went back to the TARDIS.

I made sure the TARDIS doors were closed before I spoke up, "Doctor, is there a place where Druid can grow in peace?"

The Doctor gave the innocent plant a hard stare, "Will he behave himself?"

The poor sapling starts shaking, and I hum, "No harm will come to his leaves if he doesn't," I give the Doctor a hard stare. The sapling stops shaking. The Doctor and I have a small stare-off, before the Doctor smiled.

"I can show you to your room. If he comes alive and starts ripping your stuff up, that's on you," The Doctor claimed, and I followed him after confirmation that yes, I did have a room, and that yes, he would let me stay long enough to make use of it. I was honestly surprised, but extremely grateful. I think he got sick of my continuous streams of "thank-yous", for soon my mouth was covered by a hand. I blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"Swwy," My muffled voice apologizes. I send a wave of empathetic apology. He tensed up, and my head gets shoved back as he stopped dead. I backed away, rubbing my mouth with a pout, "Ow, fucker, what was that for?"

"What did you just do?" He demanded, turning to me.

I gave him a confused look, "Used my ingrained empathy to send out apologies through the biochemical aura that all humans have around them? You know, the chemicals that humans release to show emotion and all that? Why?"

The Doctor paused, looking curious, before grinning brightly, "No reason! Here's your room." He pointed to a door with familiar writing on it. Was that- was that my secret language?

"What language is that?" I asked curiously, running my hands along the beautifully carved blackened symbols along the nice and dark polished wooden door. It was extremely beautiful.

"It's my species' language. The oldest form, oddly enough. Wonder why the TARDIS chose that," The Doctor explained. I ignored the pain that washed over me at that fact, before realizing that the pain wasn't just from my suspicions proving true.

I already knew what it said. It said Azrael. It was simple, and beautiful. I could barely focus as my vision blurred though. I had been awake for longer than the recommended, and after various strenuous activities my body was close to collapsing. I blinked it away and smiled at the Doctor, I opened the door and stumbled into my room. I put Druid on the ready-waiting dirt-filled pot. He wouldn't need a bigger pot until he, himself, grew bigger.

"Woah there, you okay?" The Doctor asked, and I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Fine. Just tripped, is all," I explained, and the Doctor gave me a searching look, not buying into my bullshit.

"When was the last time you slept? Oh! Your injuries haven' been healed. Sorry, I've forgotten with all that's been happening. Here, stay here, I'll get you some healing salves…" The Doctor ran off, and I sat down heavily in a chair, connected to a desk. It was a rather simple room set-up.

There were empty light-wooden shelves everywhere, the walls a more red shade of maroon, close to crimson, with dark wooden flooring that matched the door. There was a nice silver fluffy mat to the side of my bed of the same silvery color, bedframe matching the shelving. If you were to enter the room, there would be the comfortable-looking bed on the left, then a few paces and a nice wooden desk matching the shelving against the right wall. Shelving which covered every inch of wall from bottom to top besides where the desk and bed was. To the right, closer to the exit, was a simplistic grey-painted door that led to what I presumed to be the bathroom, and to the left, opposite the bathroom, was a similarly colored wardrobe.

In all, it looked comfortable, and it was too small for me to want to fill it with random clutter to close the space. I wanted it to look neat and calm, as it did in that moment. I sat on the comfortable chair, which rather didn't match the room in anything except color. It was a comfortable office chair, most likely meant to be sat in for long periods of time without losing comfort. I took off my backpack and hung it on a hook on the left side of the desk, Druid's new home, which I quickly planted him in whilst speaking calmly to him, on the right side of the desk, on his own special shelving unit. He. Looked. Adorable.

I told him so, and gently brushed against his leaves. His leaves swayed gently, relaxed. I smiled happily at him. Finally deciding to unpack what little I had, meaning emptying my pockets, I put the small business card with the Moxx of Balhoon's universal code of communication, or UCC, on the upper left corner as I grabbed the backpack and emptied its contents. Surprised at the amount in it, I quickly sort it out.

Various pens and ink refills go into two separate metal cups, three thread-bound journals, one black, one red, and one grey going in between the two cups, which were in the center of the desk. A few books I put in a bookshelf, using an old leather Vortex Manipulator to hold them up, and a toolkit getting put in the small front drawer of the desk, the side drawers ignored for now. A few devices that I didn't recognize were left out on the desk for me to ask the Doctor later.

When the Doctor returned, we spent a few minutes talking of nothing in particular, him answering any questions I had about his sonic screwdriver and me answering any questions he directed towards me, which usually included him asking what I had been doing before I met up with him, what I recognized or felt before being sent back in time, etc.

I learned that the devices were a Universal Communicator, a time-phone thing, and a Time Agent's watch. I put the watch on, recognizing that it would help me greatly.

After a nice conversation, he told me simply that he'd not take me on the next adventure due to me needing to heal up and sleep. Accepting that diagnosis, even though I didn't agree with it, I asked him curiously what his next adventure would be.

"If taking you to watch your planet burn didn't impress you, I'm sure going into the past where you'd have to wear something sensible instead of shorts in winter wouldn't impress you either. I promise, the next adventure we go on will amaze you," He promised.

I smiled, amused, "You don't have to try and impress me. I'm happy just travelling with you and Rose, really," I said, "Again, I'm not easily impressed."

The Doctor didn't accept that as an answer, and I awkwardly fist-bumped him farewell when he said he needed to get back to Rose. Walking over and collapsing onto the bed, I barely had time to shrug off my shoes before sleep overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

_This glass heart is shattering to pieces, shattering to pieces. This glass heart is shattering to pieces, shattering to pieces. Cold waters, too shallow to keep me from the fire._

I jolted up, breathing heavily as the cries and screaming faded. I swallowed, typical drama. The worst sort of nightmare. I stood up, stumbling a bit at the dull aches that one got after exercising and then sleeping. I stretched out, only to make the aches worse, and grabbed my black notebook. I decided that this one would be what I remembered of canon. The grey would be what I changed in my adventures, and the red would be what I knew and learned from each adventure, to help not give anything away.

I spent only enough time to write down what I knew of 9th's season before writing down my adventures in the grey notebook. I titled them accurately to what happened instead of their actual episode titles, purely because I didn't know Eleven's episode titles by heart, besides my favorite of his, Eleventh's Hour.

Soon enough I opened my wardrobe, seeing clothes. Not noticing what I pulled on besides recognizing that it was a sweatshirt, a shirt, and jeans, I jog out of the room and down the hallways. Wandering around, I come into the console room as Rose asks to go home to see her mom.

"Awe, did I miss that much? You already ran Rose off?" I asked casually.

"Rude," Rose commented, and I thought on it.

"What? … Oooh, I guess… No, I still don't see it," I think aloud, "How was that rude? It was a joke?"

"It was rude," Rose answered, as if she didn't exactly know why it was rude either. I threw my hands up, before nodding.

"Okay. So, next adventure, Rose Tyler's mum!" I paused, a look of horror crossing my face, "No- wait, that- no. _To _Rose's mum. Not… Not-"

"We get it," Rose chuckled, "You dork."

I grinned at her. The Doctor looked like he was about to complain, before shaking his head and piloting the TARDIS. I glanced up just to watch the golden wisps dance around, and I felt like dancing with them. Acknowledging that I _so would _once the Doctor and Rose were more comfortable with my existence, when we landed I stopped Rose from leaving.

"Wait, call her first," I said. She gave me a confused look, and I gave her one back, "Isn't that what people do? Call their parents just to see how they've been? That way if she's in a bad mood or unwanted company is around you don't walk in to your mum doing the do on the couch or something?" I bullshit. Hey, they'll just attribute it to a shitty past and not the _call your mom so you know it's been a year before you fuck up _that it was really attributed to.

She glanced at the Doctor, who shrugged, and pulled out her phone, "Um, hey, mum?" She winced, eyes widening, "U-Uh, I've been travelling?"

I blink slowly, pull out my red notebook and write something down. She reads it and practically shoved the phone at me. I wrote "_What? Were you gone longer than expected? Need an excuse? I'm good at those._"

"Um, hello, Mrs. Tyler?"

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped.

"I'm Azrael. I've been travelling around the UK with Rose. I kinda roped her into it, and we've been walking everywhere, adventuring and hiking. I've taken her throughout the various towns and cities… We decided to come back to London after our last destination, because who wants to go to Cardiff?"

"What the hell type of excuse is that? How could my own daughter forget to call?"

"Oh, uh, that would be my fault, sorry. Her phone died, and we never really got around to charging it," I explained, "Since we mainly lived off of fast food or restaurants, there never really seemed to be any time…"

"No time? I can't believe you!"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, it's all my fault, really. I- I kind of encouraged her not to, you see, because I figured there was always something more fun or adventurous to be doing than sitting around and charging a phone… I didn't think it through, and for that I deeply and sincerely apologize. She spoke of you often, if that helps?"

"Give the phone to her," Jackie demanded, and I did as asked, shrugging. I walked over to the Doctor to speak quietly.

"You fucked up," I said, "But I think I did too."

"Where'd you learn to lie like that?" The Doctor said.

I paused, "Let me think on that," I couldn't exactly say that _he _taught me what bullshitting was. I took a moment to try and remember, before giving it up as a lost cause, "Don't really know. It just sort of happened, what with how overdramatic and domestic my life turned out to be. Why, think I'd make a good actor?"

"Maybe, do you want to be an actor?" He asked. I paused as I thought about it.

"Not… not really, no. Just figured, since it's one of the only things I'm good at…" I explained with a shrug.

We both watched Rose argue with her mother for a moment. I looked at my watch curiously, seeing it focus on a time. I showed it to the Doctor, "Does your TARDIS not have one of these? It'd come in handy, wouldn't it?"

The Doctor gives me a glance, before chuckling and shaking his head, "You really don't know you're being rude, do you?"

I hummed, eyes wandering off as I thought back to what I said, "How was that- Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to," I shrugged. I was just genuinely curious, but I supposed that it was kind of rude.

"She wants to meet you," Rose explained. I nodded.

"What about him?" I asked, "He's travelling with us too. He is _the _traveller."

"I'm fine, I can stay here."

Rose looked unsure, phone held against her shoulder.

"Just ask if she wants to meet your other travelling companion. Say you started travelling with me at the same time he did," I explained. She did so, and after a few minutes more hung up.

"Right. Both of you ready to meet my mother?" Rose asked, and I raised my eyebrows.

"We need backpacks, survival stuff, and to look like we'd been travelling, Rose. You can look much the same, but it's time to dress up."

After all was said and done, the Doctor and I had simple get up that made us look like travellers.

"Anything else I should know about myself?" The Doctor asked. I looked at him, confused.

"Was that a joke or a jab?" I asked, confused, "If it was genuine you should probably know that you resemble a human male…"

"No, humans resemble Time Lord."

"Oh? How do you know you aren't evolved from humans? Where did Time Lords come from, hmm? They didn't just _pop _into existence, you know this."

"They did, actually," The Doctor claimed, "The legends and history is passed down from generation to generation, the legend of the First Time Lords. First-generation Time Lords," He explained.

"Oh? Do tell," I asked, not liking where this was going. Oh no, the facts were stacking against me. What ever could I do, I thought melodramatically.

"There's many. The very first Time Lords were actually immortal. There were thirteen of them total, after the thirteen faces a Time Lord can have. We uh, have this way of cheating death, where we change our entire biological structure to keep ourselves from dying. We essentially change appearances," He glossed over, "They were called _The Immortals_, and the very first, known as _The Immortal Hope_, is said to have brought all the other Time Lords into existence."

I twitched, "So… Like a deity?" I asked.

"Sort of, yeah. It's claimed that The Immortal Hope had come from outside of time, outside of our universe, and ingrained into the universe so much that she was granted twelve people to call family by the universe. Theories say she created them herself, though."

"Ah," I accepted, "And what if _The Immortal Hope _was human, outside of the universe?"

The Doctor shifted, gaining an insulted look to his face, "She wasn't."

"She? I thought it was a god."

"Yeah. Speaking of, Azrael Zephyros, is that your actual name?" The Doctor asked.

Rose gave us an impatient look as we finally found our way back to the console room, "There you are! Come on, she's waiting," and we were off.

I awkwardly stood there, letting Jackie rant and rave. No police were called besides to say that Rose was found, and soon Jackie stopped ripping me a new one. Apparently I kidnapped Rose and the Doctor using some sort of hypnotism. It was silent while I tried coming up with an excuse. Realizing that the only thing to do was to tell the truth, I got down on my knees in front of Jackie.

"Ma'am, I am truly sorry," I started, staring up at her, "I had just arrived in the United Kingdom, and as I am an adventurer, when those two approached me, I just knew I had to travel with them. Seeing as I haven't had the best relationship with my own kin, it never occurred to me that Rose wanted to charge her phone for reasons other than convenience. I beg of you," I bowed my head, knowing that my dramatics were a bit over-the-top even though I was being sincere, "Please, forgive me?" I kept my head bowed, staring at her feet.

"Where'd you pick this one up, the looney bin?" Jackie asked critically.

"Mum!" Rose scolded.

Jackie did that mother's not-quite-scoff but sound of disagreement, "Well, alright then, but only 'cus you asked so nicely. Now get up and I can make you two some tea while you tell me stories of where've you been."

I smiled and stood, voice sounding grateful, "Gladly. There's so much to tell," I admitted.

"Mum, can we tell our stories after we have a nice cuppa?" Rose asked, "I need to talk to them."

"Of course dear. Don't go runnin' off when I turn my back, y'hear?" Jackie demanded, and I nodded meekly. When she started puttering around in the kitchen Rose turned to me and asked how we'd come up with stories that soon. I blinked, shrugging.

"I have a few adventures I can tell that have two others with me. Not many of them are mother-friendly, though, they include the police," I admitted.

"I can tell a few of my stories," The Doctor offered.

"Yeah, but are any of them one, mother-friendly, and two, 2005-british-friendly?" I asked quietly. The Doctor thought, before wincing and shrugging. I sighed, "I've never been anywhere except London and America, so I don't exactly know how I'm going to explain how beautiful _crappy weather _is," I finished dryly.

Rose looked panicked, and I sighed, "How good are you two at avoidance? I believe I'm the Queen of it, do I have a Prince and Princess?" Rose looked physically pained and the Doctor looked thoughtful, and I shrugged, "Well, would you rather police be here and the Doctor to be targeted by your mum? I did the best I could with what I had, Rose, I'm sorry I'm not the best at improv," I apologized, frustrated with myself more than them.

"No, thank you. I'm sure it could've been much worse without you," Rose thanks me, still not looking happy. I shook my head in exasperation, more with the situation than with anyone. If I got caught in a lie, I'd be the one taking the blame. I thought back on my life, and wondered why I always took the blame even if it wasn't my fault.

I guessed I'd rather be punished than watching everyone else get punished. My joyous demeanour fell as I got lost in memories, none of which were good. Fucking _drama_. I hated it, mainly because of having to live through 18 years of it. _Petty drama_ is what I hated, though. I could be melodramatic and over-the-top all day any day, I knew. Cheesy drama like that was my favorite type of cringe, after all.

"Sorry, she does that often. Spaceman!" I blinked at the fingers clicking in front of my eyes, and realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Huh, what? Sorry, I was just thinking," I explained, not paying attention to anything that was said as I focused back on my tea. I had tea? When… When had that happened? I was tapped, and this time I actually focused on what was going on around me.

"Sorry, sorry, what's up?"

"Mum was just asking what you were doing travelling at such a young age, since it was clear you've travelled before us," Rose explained, and I looked at Jackie.

"Oh, sorry, uh," I take a sip of lukewarm tea, "My parents kicked me out the first chance they got, and I had always been sheltered, so I got addicted to the freedom that travelling gave me. I ran and never stopped, after that," I explained simply.

"Oh you poor dear," Jackie sympathised, and I nodded absently.

"It's fine," I explained, "I expected it. They did it to all of my older siblings too, though they ended up trapped in one area," Jackie nodded, and I spoke again, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but can I go get some fresh air? I'm a bit unused to all this."

"Go right ahead dear," Jackie said, pity dripping from her voice. The Doctor took that chance to escape as well, leaving Rose and Jackie alone.

Once the door closed behind him the Doctor spoke, "That was a clever lie," He admitted, "And the going on your knees thing was pretty brilliant too. I'd never have calmed her down like that."

"I was being sincere, there," I admitted, "And what lie?"

"You know, about the parents and stuff," The Doctor said.

I just decided to stare at him, a half-amused smile on my face, one eyebrow raised. It took him a few moments to look over, and he slowed down, his own content smile fading a bit.

"Wasn't a lie, was it?"

"No," I admitted, "Not even the travelling part, though it was less cross-country and more around town type travels. I hadn't lied to Jackie about anything except _me _being the travelling guide and our travels being in the UK."

"... You knew you had to travel with us from the moment you saw us?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Yeah. Not like I had anything better to be doing in _2005 London_," I admitted, "I figured you two looked like you were doing something, so I wanted to join. Um, where are we going?"

The Doctor looked forwards, before looking around, "I don't know, I was following you," He admitted.

"Likewise… Let's go to the roof, how about?" I offer, and he nods. We never broke stride even when neither of us knew where we were going, and I appreciated that about him.

"You seem more… Alive," The Doctor notes.

I nod, "Sleep is good for me. My mind is barely sane when awake, let alone when tired."

It's silent after that, and we both enjoy the walk up to the roof. The Doctor, when I walked directly onto the edge of the roof, grabbed an iron-hold of me and pulled me back. I glanced over before shrugging and sitting on the edge instead, like planned except less cavalier about it, and he joined me. We look out at London together, and I feel at peace. Happy, almost, what with the Doctor being with me and all.

I muse on that emotion. Happiness. Contented with existing. It was an odd feeling, and I couldn't help but want to keep it forever. I smiled genuinely as I observed London. Buildings spotted, some extremely old and others just built this decade, they clashed in a war, cars like ants spread across the roads, each person going to their individual little destinations. Relaxing, I enjoy the sights.

Soon Rose joins us. The silence doesn't last past her joining us, sitting on my other side. I tapped my fingers as she spoke, looking at her.

"You lot were useless in there, leavin' me like that!" She complained good-naturedly. I noted that she did that a lot.

"Sorry," I say, not that sorry. The Doctor parroted me, also not that sorry. She sighed at us and we joked around for a bit. What with nothing severe having happened, the only information Rose gave us is that Jackie was starting to invite people over for a welcome home party for her.

"She's thinking of you as her second daughter now, you know," Rose said.

"You shouldn'ta lied about the parent thing. Now you'll have to deal with her nagging too," she joked.

I blinked back tears at the kindness, before nodding my head. My smile had left the moment I said sorry. It didn't return. The Doctor looked at me, like he couldn't believe me, and spoke in my stead.

"It wasn't a lie. The only thing she's lied about to your mother was that she was the de facto leader and that we've been travelling in England only," the Doctor corrected on his own. I nodded once as I continued looking out amongst London. Wasn't something supposed to happen soon? Yeah, this was the Slitheen episode, wasn't it?

I glanced behind me, taking a moment to observe the spaceship hurtling downwards. Realizing what that meant, I slowly get off of the edge, looking at it as I tug Rose and the Doctor off as well, "We need to go where it's about to land, or the police will have it blocked off. It looks like it's headed for the river, let's go!"

The Doctor and Rose take a moment to stare at the spaceship increasing in size, and accept that, running with me. I couldn't help but think that it would be faster if there was a slide, and jumped down most of the flights of stairs, before waiting for the Doctor and Rose to catch up, rinse and repeat. We ended up being a smidge too late and quite a bit out of breath. I bent on my knees, panting as Rose mentions TV.

Walking back with them, I observe the TV. Not able to hear it, I take the remote from the Doctor, turn on subtitles, and hand it back to him. I read the subtitles, wondering what it would say. In the end, it was a whole lot of nothing, and I stepped outside. Too many people, too much booze, and in general a whole lot of drama that I didn't care for.

I ended up writing everything I knew about the next seasons of Doctor Who in my notebook, filling it quickly with all of my knowledge, slowly getting more and more disjointed until it totally stopped at ten pages of Twelve. I silently added one page on Thirteen, remembering it. I close my notebook and put it away once I notice the Doctor approaching me, me having been leaning against the locked TARDIS doors.

"Oh, right, you don't have a key, do you?" He asked, and handed me one. I put it on an empty chain I had found earlier. The chain was a bit big on me, but that just meant it was easy for me to lift it off from my head, rather than having to undo the latch.

We walk into the TARDIS, me ignoring the yells of Mickey, "Where to next, Doctor?"

"You tell me. Albion Hospital can wait. All of time and space, anywhere in the universe, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked.

My mind flitted to my childhood hiking place, then Midnight, then Barcelona the planet, before I thought more on the time side of things. Wouldn't it be cool if I could meet anyone, anywhere? "That's a loaded question, Doctor. Impress me?" I offered instead.

"All of time and space, and there's no where you want to go? Nothing you've ever wanted to do?" The Doctor asked.

Well, meeting Tom Baker was off the table, adventuring with the Doctor was _literally what I was doing_, and I couldn't request a planet I shouldn't know of. Requesting Robin Hood would be a dick move, and asking to find Jack the Ripper was more of a Sherlock thing than a Doctor thing.

"I mean, Doctor," I murmur, "Planet Earth's boring. I don't know any planets outside of the Solar System, though, so, I dunno. Is there some awesome futuristic planet, or, I don't know, what's the most beautiful planet you've been to?"

"That'd be Florana," The Doctor immediately said, and with a grin, "Fantastic."

We were off, and I was smiling happily. We spent the day wandering, seeing the sights, and getting to know each other more.

"So, you said you could change faces, right?" I asked, sitting on a blanket with him making flower crowns. Or rather, being taught by a patient Doctor how to make flower crowns.

"Yes," He answered, showing me once more how to twist the flowers together _just so_. I tried copying him, only for the flowers to be ripped to shreds once more. I frowned.

"These flowers must hate me by now. I feel so bad for them," I murmured, "So… Did you have any other companions?"

"I did," He said simply. I nodded with a small smile.

"If you ever want to share any stories, I'd happily listen. Okay, this is bullshit, those thick manly fingers of yours should _not _be capable of that! You incredible- incredible _banana_," I insult.

The Doctor gives me an amused look, "You don't have any issue with swearing, yet you call me a banana?"

"Bananas are evil," Is all I reply with as I focus solely on making the flower crown. I wanted to make two. One for Jack, whenever I come across him, and one for Rose, "Do you know anything about these flowers' meanings?"

He hummed, thinking. Eyes observing the flowers, he looked just as focused on the flowers as I had been moments prior, "... Nope!" He said happily, and I laughed with him.

"We should find out, that way we can make Rose one that means friendship and happiness and stuff!" I request excitedly, and the Doctor chuckled.

"I didn't take you to be the flowery type," The Doctor said.

"I'm not, but if it's for friends, then it's okay," I admit, "I'll make one for you too. Once I can fucking figure out _how_," I growl at the shredded flowers. I pout at the destroyed flowers for a long time. I perked up, "Wait! I know that yellow roses resemble friendship. Wouldn't it be funny if we got her a yellow rose flower crown?"

"Hmph," The Doctor laughed.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

He shook his head, "Nothin'. It's just you humans always create funny little meanings in everything."

"And isn't that beautiful?" I agreed, "All of life, useless without someone there to add meaning, yeah?"

The Doctor gained a contemplative look, smile not quite leaving as he agreed. It was silent for the rest of the visit. Admittedly, it was the best day of my life. I took many pictures from my phone just to remember the event. Looking through my gallery, I grin at the two images of the Doctor standing in the TARDIS. Good memories, he looked so cool.

"What's got you grinning?" The Doctor asked, and I showed him the two images.

"You," I showed. He swiped a bit, and stopped after all of the selfies with the separate beings from Platform One. He handed my phone back after viewing a person he didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" He asked.

My smile turned sad, "My boyfriend. He's gone now…" I grinned again, "But don't you look so cool there, standing in the TARDIS like that?"

He gave me an understanding look, before smiling and going along with the change in subject. When we got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor was wearing a flower crown and a flower necklace, both of which I made, I was wearing one made by the Doctor, and I was gently carrying two. One for Rose, and the other for Jack.

Rose had gentle pink and yellow roses along with a centered Lisianthus, meaning friendship, gentleness, and centered around the flower of appreciation. The Doctor had a bunch of alien flowers, with a centered one meaning constant change and kindness. I tried basing them after their personalities, and what I knew of them from both the show and in real life. Jack had all alien besides the center, which was a Chrysanthemum, meaning joy and long life. Each flower had its own peculiar smell, which I was told was alien. It was from the soil it was grown on, found only on Florana.

We had them carefully… Preserved? Waxed? Whatever they did, it made it so the flowers would last close to forever, and thus our trip to the planet was over. When asked, the Doctor claimed he had an excellent time, and I replied in kind. I then put the two flower crowns away and we went off to Albion Hospital.

Flower crowns still on our heads and smelling like adventure (the Doctor) and trust (Me), we stepped out into a room of soldiers with guns. I didn't bother raising my hands, which were in my pockets, as they pointed their guns at us. We were literally wearing flowers, how dangerous did they think we _were_?

Seeming to think the same thing, they relaxed their guns, looking confused. Seeing as we were both flushed, and had just come from a closet, I think even the thickest would assume we had just been fucking. Depending on how long they'd been in the room, I wondered, amused, how long they thought we had been fucking with flower crowns on our head and plant stains on our hands and jeans.

"Are you los-" The soldier got cut off by a scream.

The Doctor took action and started giving off orders, and we went to check it out. Immediately looking around the room, I find the pig and approach it like I would any other scared pig. The Doctor didn't notice, and soon I was petting Charles the pig, who was resting on my lap snorting happily.

**Sorry it's shorter than the last one. I decided to make them a bit shorter. This seems like too small, though... Maybe fifteen pages instead of ten or twenty? What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

_No one bites back as hard on their anger, none of my pain and woe can show through. But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be._

"Azrael?" The Doctor called.

"Here," I said calmly, not raising my voice. Superior Time Lord hearing, come on, please work to this extent, "Be careful, Charles is still frightened, I just got him to calm down."

The Doctor came around the counter and stared at me and the pig, "You named the possibly dangerous alien Charles?"

The pig snorted and cuddled closer to me while I spoke to it, "You're okay, I'm here, I won't leave your side. Calm down," I comforted, "He's a friend, see?" I held out my hand for the Doctor to take, and he did after gently walking over. I guided his hand to pet the pig on the snout and soon the pig was fully relaxed.

After scanning the pig, he got up and told me to go to the TARDIS while he took the guards off of their … _guard_. I snickered at the shoddy pun as I gently spoke to the pig, knowing Charles didn't understand me even as I gently led him to the TARDIS. Easily walking into the TARDIS after unlocking and relocking the doors, I settle the mermaid-pig onto the pilot's seat and continue speaking and petting him.

When the Doctor entered, he stopped short at the sight of Charles, "I didn't say take the _pig_!" He complained.

I pouted, "Please? Druid needs a friend!" I tried. The Doctor gave me a _look_.

"We can't keep the pig."

"Charles loves me though! Look, he won't stop following me anyway. Please?" I begged, walking over to the Doctor, Charles following close by. I happily fed him some more pig feed, which I had gotten from the kitchen. The Doctor glared at Charles.

"He's following you because you've been feedin' him!" The Doctor disputed.

I gaped, "Nuh-uh! He followed me _before _I got him food!"

The Doctor crossed his arms, and I pouted, throwing my hands up, "Don't you have a poultry farm on Sexy? Surely you could let Charles stay there! We can even get him a piggie-girlfriend, have a self-sustaining TARDIS here," I tried.

He gave me a confused look, "Sexy?"

I froze, biting my tongue at the slip-up. I mean, what self-respecting fan _didn't _call Sexy by her name when they found it out? "U-Uh, that's my name for her… She's the best sight I've laid eyes on, so I just… Chose to call her Sexy?" I tried explaining, "I mean, not to say I'm sexually _into _her, just, you know, she's absolutely stunning, and like, yeah…" I trailed off awkwardly.

His look didn't fade, an odd expression on his face before he grinned at me, "Okay, her name's Sexy."

I straightened my back, one hand raising in the typical "aha", "Does that mean-"

"No."

"Awe _come on!_"

"Doctor!" Rose ran in, before she stopped, "You _stole the alien_?"

"No, Azrael did. All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-"

"My mum's here," Rose mentioned, and I looked over to see her mother and Mickey enter the TARDIS. I blinked. I'd be the one getting slapped, if Jackie turned to anger. I frowned. If it hurt a war-hardened alien… I bet it would sting for a few seconds, at best. The Doctor was _such _a pansy about stuff like that.

The Doctor turned around, seeing what I did, "Oh, that's just what me and Mrs. I-want-to-adopt-the-world over here need," The Doctor whined, "Don't you go and make this place domestic!"

"Hey! I do _not _want to adopt the world! I want to gain _friends, _there's a _difference_," I clarified. The Doctor was about to respond but Mickey spoke.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you," Mickey accused. I rolled my eyes, speaking over the Doctor's complaints of domesticity.

"Mickey, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was the one to convince her to come along, remember?" I snapped, and he glared at me.

"Yeah, thanks for that, then."

I looked to Jackie, who was gaping and staring everywhere, eyes wide when she looked at the mermig, "Jackie, ma'am, are you okay?" Her eyes found mine, "I _may _have lied a bit. We weren't travelling the UK, we were travelling the universe?"

She ran out in shock, and Rose followed her out. I glanced at the Doctor and Mickey arguing, before rolling my eyes. I walked over discreetly and put pig's feed in Mickey's hand once prompted to hold said hand out. He gave me a confused look.

"What's this fo- Aaagh!" He flailed back as Charles tackled him. The Doctor glanced back, snorting and went back to what he was doing.

Rose entered, having _just _seen what happened, "Well, that's one way to get them to stop arguing," She admitted, "So it's a real spaceship?"

"Yep."

"And a decoy alien. They put the world on red alert, I bet the spaceship wasn't injured. Something like that, something that can go in and out of the atmosphere without troubles wouldn't be hurt by that. I bet you ten dollars that it's parked, and another twenty that the alien's are trying to gather all the world's experts in one place to- to…" I trailed off.

"Invade?" Rose suggested.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert. No, I bet three quid they're gonna try killing all the alien experts off and then…" Mickey trailed off in thought.

"Invade?" Rose suggested again.

"No, with a ship like that they wouldn't need to kill the alien experts off to invade," The Doctor denied, "Slip-stream technology, you see."

"... Hm… If they aren't trying to invade, what _are _they trying to do?" I asked, furrowing my brow. What _were _they doing? I knew they tried nuking the Earth, but _why _again? Some sort of business… I couldn't remember. I pulled out my black notebook and checked. _Oh_. Selling the molten slag for fuel. Right. Fuck, my memory _sucked_.

"... I don't know."

I hummed, looking at Mickey after a long silence, "Who's gonna pay us if our bets are correct? Because, honestly, no one bet against us."

Mickey shrugged, "Dunno."

I nodded. Glancing at the Doctor, who was busy, I slowly, quietly let the pig follow me, "You aren't keeping 'im," The Doctor called, and I stopped with a frown.

"But why not? You let me keep Druid!" I argued.

"Druid's a plant! Charles is a _pig_," The Doctor countered, "Do you even know how to take care of a pig?"

I scowled, crossing my arms, "Like a dog? Feed it pig-feed, take him on walks, give him plenty of water…" I mumbled, sulking.

Rose and Mickey spoke quietly by my typical perch near the pilot's seat. I walked over to the Doctor, watching as he worked. We both were silent, but I tried focusing on what he was doing, wanting to learn. Unlike in the show, he wasn't just shuffling wires about, though that was a part of what he was doing. He was connecting some wires, disconnecting others, and kept looking to see which wires came from where. I knew he was patching through a thing for some reason, but I didn't know what or why.

An idea coming to mind, I ask a question, "Are there water-guns here?"

The Doctor shrugged, and I nodded as I wandered down the halls. As I passed a few doorways, looking in, I speak quietly to the TARDIS.

"I know you're sentient. You probably know something's wrong with me, but I really like you, and could use your help. I need a water-gun. Do you have like a weapon's room or something that has a bunch of water-guns? Or an atomic creator-thing that could _make _them? I need vinegar too..." I muttered under my breath. I turned the corner, sighing at the dead end. Seeing two doors at the end, I shrug and jog over to check them.

I had come across so many, I didn't expect to open the door to the kitchen. Nodding, I jogged to the other one, and stopped in my tracks as I observed an entire _warehouse _containing various weapons, all neon in one color or another. Grabbing a long one with a lot of tank and a few smaller pistols I grin at the gun-sash I see, and put it on, putting a few empty tanks, for the long gun had a replaceable tank, like all water-guns had, on it. I looked like I was prepared for war.

I arrived in the kitchen and tried the taps. They didn't work, and I blinked. Looks like Sexy read my mind, and I grinned as I checked around. Vinegar, pickle juice, and a few other vinegar-based things were the _only _liquids I could find, and I filled up the guns. All guns topped off and a few delicious pickles later and I was decked out. Jogging back to the console room, on a whim grabbing a leather trench coat that fit well enough to cover the gun's presence and made me look _badass_, I was met with curious gazes.

"Why do you smell like vinegar?" The Doctor asked from across the console room. My smile twitched. Heightened senses. Right.

"Sexy wouldn't give me any water to fill the water guns with, so I filled them with vinegar in spite. I guess if we cross any enemies or aliens the smell will distract them long enough to get away? Plus, it's _kinda _acidic in case the hostiles are…" At the stares I got I held up my bare hands, "What? There are hostile aliens and you're giving me a stare for bringing harmless distractions?"

"Is that all Americans can think of? Guns and war?" Mickey sniped.

"_Murica!_" I said in a deeper voice proudly, grinning at Mickey. He rolled his eyes, turning to Rose. Everyone looked as the Doctor got up.

"Right, the roads are clearing up. Let's go check that spaceship out," The Doctor said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together.

We all shuffled out of the TARDIS, Charles following. Hands raised, I watch as Mickey bolts away from the soldiers. With a hum, we're squished into one car. Charles snorts a bit at being manhandled, but follows me.

The Doctor and Rose speak a bit, but I wasn't focused. Would I really be able to kill the Slitheen? It was them or me, I recognized, but… I sighed, looking at my lap as I thought really hard. They were _bad _people. It was self-defense, seeing as they were planning on killing all of humanity, but… But would I be able to pull the trigger when the time came?

Another point to that, would I supply my companions with it, knowing that they'd think it harmless? Would I really put it on their psyche, to accidentally take a life? I knew I'd not want to take a life if I didn't intend to. It would scar my already burnt soul.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked, and I looked up. For a moment, it was just two souls, darkened by choices, meeting in one gaze. He looked afraid, for a moment, and I blinked.

My face grinned, and my eyes lit up, "Ye-ha, fine," I chuckled, "Downing street, yeah?"

He didn't seem to know what to say, and Rose spoke up, distracting him while I look back down to my knees. To take a life, to save so many more… The greater good. They were bad people. But killing them? No. I'd give them a chance.

My mind flickered to the Doctor far in the future, and even the one sitting just across from me. My eyes looked up, and I observed the man before me as if for the first time. In all honesty, I _was _seeing him for the first time. I had never observed him before, had never had the balls to look too closely at him. He was the man that made so many decisions in his life. He was the man that had to make decisions that I was _struggling _with every day.

His shoulders were tight, his expression seemed so light, but I could see the shadows hidden in the depths. A man carrying a big burden, I saw, and I suddenly wished it were that easy. Easy, to have nowhere to go back to. Easy to have the burden of living, instead of having the burden of never having lived. I looked out the windows, knowing what I needed to do, and knowing that I wouldn't be able to do it.

Indra was his name, wasn't it? I'd save him. It'd be so _simple_, to just let the Slitheen _hunt_. Everything turned out alright in the end, and _all I'd need to do was take Indra's place_. I wouldn't need to be the one pulling the trigger. I wouldn't… I couldn't let the Doctor pull the trigger, either, though.

Charles snorted, catching my attention, and I smiled at him. I fed him a bit, and allowed him to distract me. I was best at improv _anyway_.

"We're here," The Doctor said, Rose already out of the car. I looked at his expression, and slumped, a grin forming on my face.

"Sorry, my mood must've lowered yours," I apologized as I got out of the transport. He looked like he wanted to say something, before following me, Charles having gone before him. We walked forwards, and soon canon was back on track. I gazed, eyes blank, around. I put my hands in my leather trench coat, and I watched as Harriet Jones teared up.

"This will kill them," I told her, and handed her a water pistol, "They're… Allergic to vinegar."

Rose gave me a look when she accepted hers, "How d'you know that?"

I swallowed, "I'm… I'm an alien," I admitted, "The Doctor _can't know yet, _but other than that, I'm here to help. I'm here to keep people alive, and I _was _born and raised on Earth. Adopted by two humans at the age of six months, nothing besides me being human was a lie," I lied. I was _human_, damn it, "They're… the Slitheen. They're here to destroy the world for cash."

"Oooh, someone knows of us?"

I looked around to see the man I thought was Indra next to Magaret. I ran forwards while she unzipped herself, and swallowed, hand steady as I pointed my pistol at her, "This is your only chance. Leave or die," I said, pushing Indra away, who was gaping at the alien.

"Wh-what? That's the Prime Minister! Oh, god, he left earlier! What did you do?" Indra called out shakily, and I didn't have time for any of it. I stumbled back at the sheer _size _of the Slitheen.

"Who told you that he left, hmm?" The Slitheen said, and I stared up at the Raxacoricofallapatorian, "Me."

She reached for me, but Charles got in the way. My eyes widened, "_Charles!_"

I watched as Charles was crushed, frozen. No. No. No. I stared at Charles. No, _please_.

I should have shot.

This was my fault.

I was frozen before I was jostled into running with Indra, Harriet, and Rose when Margaret the Slitheen started shrieking. I pulled the big gun from my back and started pumping it as I ran.

No. No. Not Charles. No.

They'd _pay_.

I stopped, spinning around, "Hasta la vista, _bitch_," And I squirted her, before running more with Indra, who was the only one who had stopped for me. I gripped Indra's hand, and we were off. Harriet had stopped for some reason, but we shoved her forwards.

"Let's _go_, my actions mean more are coming! Rose, Indra, here," I handed them both the smaller pistols, glad that I had brought three. I had the big one. We hid, and soon a Slitheen entered the room.

"Which of you disgusting humans killed my sister," The icy tones pushed me out of hiding.

"I did. Problem?" I aimed my gun, "Leave Earth, or the same fate will befall _you_, you _bastards_."

We both stared at each other for a long moment, one other Slitheen entering, and they look to each other, before laughing. I throw an opened tank of vinegar at them, and it spun and hit both of them, me also getting covered in vinegar. Their laughs turned to shrieks as they met the same fate as Magaret the Slitheen. I turned my head as I was covered in goop.

The Doctor ran in with a fire extinguisher, before glancing at the goop. He looked to me, and I shrugged, "Vinegar seems to kill them. Convenient."

"Huh. We need to get to the Cabinet Room."

"They're going to be after us," I admitted, "They seem to be able to feel if one of their own has died."

At the Doctor's questioning glance, Indra spoke up, "She killed one after they killed a- another alien. Charles?"

The Doctor gave me a sympathetic look, but I just shrugged and handed him my last container of vinegar, "How many of these damned Slitheen are there, do you know?"

He held it awkwardly, before setting aside the fire extinguisher and walking with us back to the Cabinet Room. He handed it back to me, "No."

"Mickey has one on his end. You said vinegar kills 'em?" Rose asked. I nodded, and she was put on a call.

When we entered the room, I spoke, "Everyone besides the Doctor, go to an exit, Rose, eh," I shrugged. I was at the main door, and the other two were at the other entrances, "Keep the door open, look out for them. Don't try shooting, they'll be too close at that point. Warn if they're coming. Doctor, do what you need to do."

"Excuse me," The Doctor said politely, "Who's in charge here?"

I looked back at him, "At this point in time? Anyone giving orders that look like they know what they're doing."

The Doctor paused, before shrugging with a nod, "Fair enough."

I go back to looking down my hallway, and I see three naked Slitheen, all looking varying shades of _pissed off_. I hummed, throwing my last tank of vinegar. Only one got caught in the blast, and the other two started sprinting my way.

"Speaking of, two Slitheen on my end!" I called, "I don't have anything left, uhh _Doctor_-" I cut myself off when he appeared by my side, and they stopped short when he pointed his sonic at a bottle of booze.

"Take a step forward and I'll triplicate the flammability of this. Whoosh, we all go up in flames," They paused and the Doctor continued to speak, "Fantastic. Question time. How many Slitheen are there on Earth? What does the Slitheen race want with Earth?"

"Slitheen race?" One asked.

"You killed everyone else! There's only five of us left," The other snapped.

Only three left, then. I held up my gun, only for the Doctor to push it down. I glanced at him, before tossing it on the table behind me. No more killing, then. Five.

"We aren't a race, we're a family."

"You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

"Didn't we already rule that out?" I said irritably, "They're here for business. The first Slitheen said so before I…" My voice gave out, "Before I…" Oh god. I killed. I killed _four_. Without- without even giving them a chance! And another died because of me.

"Go take a seat, Azrael," The Doctor ordered, and I nodded faintly before stumbling and collapsing next to Charles. I give him a haunted look, curled up against the wall.

Six dead, and five more were set out to die as well. If I had thought more, would I have been able to stop all the pointless death? Could I have chosen a more peaceful option than blatant _murder_?

My mouth was dry, and my eyes were drier. I hadn't blinked in a while, I noted even as I played their deaths over and over in my mind. I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder, and Indra raised his hands, "Sorry. I just… If you didn't push me out of the way, it would've gone after _me_. You've saved my life. Thank you," He said, sliding down to sit next to me.

Right. I saved a life. I've saved many. _Does it even out_? My mind whispered. You could've told the Doctor that the Slitheen were on the planet, and they wouldn't have been able to kill _anyone_, let alone the extreme amount they already _have_. Ten Slitheen… Ten humans dead.

My fault. My fault.

"No problem, man," I accept after a small silence, swallowing and blinking a few times to get moisture to my eyes, "I'd do it again… Ch-Charles was probably going to die soon, anyway. He was just a regular pig, stitched into something he wasn't."

"Oh. So… Was what you said, about being an alien… Was that true?" Indra asked quietly. Neither of us noticed when the Doctor stopped talking to Rose and Mickey.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I'm… I was born and raised on Earth," _my Earth, I'm human, please, I'm human_, "but I've been told I'm not from here. That I'm alien. It just means I know more and live longer, I think," I shrugged.

My attention was caught when Jackie started speaking, "Well I've got a question for him. Since that man has walked into our lives, I lost my daughter for a _year _without word, creatures from the pits of hell have been in my living room, and-"

"Mum, I told you what happened," Rose cuts in.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, maybe you think you're all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"I'm fine."

"Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" Jackie asked, and I stood up shakily, walking over so that she'd be able to hear me.

"No," I answered, "No, she won't be safe. She never will be. Not while crossing the street, not while eating chicken, not while getting bit by Mosquitoes that might have malaria," I sigh, "Jackie, your daughter will _never be safe_. Ever. Even if you wrap her in bubble wrap and hide her away in her room for the rest of eternity. No one will be. What you _should _be asking, is if she's happy," I turn to Rose, "Rose. Are you happy? Would you rather have never known any of this, and continued living as safe a life as you could live, or would you rather stay travelling with the Doctor and I, meeting the impossible and improbable with a smile and a quip? Are. You. Happy. Here?"

Rose gave me a deer-in-headlights look. Mickey spoke, "We're in." I gave her a sad look, and with a nod went back to Indra. He passed me the booze, and I gave it a curious look.

Wasn't it like 20 times fuller than it was? I looked at Indra, and he shrugged.

"I figured you'd need it, what with all that's happened," He explained, misunderstanding my look. With a shrug I take a swig, wincing at the burning as I hand it back.

"Is there ever any booze that _doesn't _taste like hand sanitizer?" I asked in disgust.

Indra laughed, "No, but some cover the flavor rather well," He took another swig. It was almost empty at this point. Isn't that, I don't know, _dangerous_? I thought you were supposed to take shots with that, or was I wrong? I ket out a breath and smiled with him.

We got to speaking more, and I learned that he had two kids, girls. He seemed a bit young for that, but I didn't question him as he gushed over them, showing me pictures of them and everything. At the sound of laughter, I looked over to see the Doctor closing the shuttered. I blinked, had we missed that much? I looked at my black book, before getting out my grey one and writing what changed. Slitheen-Margaret died, we were sitting in her guts with the skin suit _right there_, so I wondered what Boom Town was going to be like.

Margaret wouldn't have died if her opening the rift more was a fixed point in time, right? The Universe wouldn't allow it, right? How the hell did one find out what was a fixed point in time or not?

A sudden silence envelops the room, and I looked up to see everyone looking like they were thinking really hard.

"So. You're an alien?" The Doctor commented in the silence. I looked back at my books, writing more. It took a moment and Indra to nudge me before I realized that he was talking to me. I closed my two books, putting them in my backpack as I pointed at myself.

"Huh? Me?" I asked, "What?"

"He asked if you were an alien," Rose helpfully input, sounding irritated.

I blinked slowly, before shrugging, "I guess, yeah. I mean, again, I've lived on Earth my whole life. I just found out recently, and learned about any nearby planets and stuff by word," I explained, "S'how I knew of the Slitheen. They were shady n'stuff."

"The best way to tell if someone's lying is if they overexplain something," The Doctor said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at me, "What species are you?"

I blew out my cheeks, "Is this necessary? I'm a friend. A companion."

"Not for long," The Doctor said, "Identify your species."

I frowned, "Humanoid. There's no legitimate species designation for me, and if there is I don't know it," I bullshit, "Does your Sonic not scan correctly or something? Surely it could've told you that?"

He glared at me, before adjusting the Sonic and scanning me.

At the results, he _dropped his Sonic_, and I stared at it for a moment, before standing up. Oh. Right. I wasn't just a human of another universe here, was I?

Fuck.

"Mickey," I started, "There's a bunch of concentric circles in the corner of the- er, wait, you already did that, didn't you? Uh, hack into the Navy, and um. The password is buffalo, two f's one l, it overrides everything."

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, and I glanced at her.

"I think I broke the Doctor. Do you trust me?" She glanced at the Doctor, who still hadn't picked up his Sonic Screwdriver, and shrugged.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

I looked at her, "It's up to you. I could save the world, but put this entire street in danger. Your choice," I admitted, "I'm not taking more lives than I have to unless told to do so."

"Do it," Harriet demanded. I gave her a look.

"You don't even know what I'm about to do," I murmured.

"Hacking into the Navy? I have a good idea. As the only elected representative, I demand you, whatever it is, do it."

I shook my head, "The first rocket you see is to be aimed at our location on Downing Street. Don't forget to arm another one to take out the defensive missile," I explained, going off of memory.

"Okay. I got it, a sub-harpoon thing," Mickey said.

"Fire at will, just tell us so we can prepare-"

"I fired it," Mickey interrupted me.

"Great. Everyone to the closet, we're going to try and, um, what's-it-called, survive," I stated. Everyone, including Charles, in the closet, I turn to the resident frozen Doctor. Picking up his Sonic, I dragged him into the closet, closing the door and pushing him into a small corner with the rest of everyone.

Right once I sit down everything shakes like wild. Holding onto the Doctor and Harriet, who I had been sat between, for dear life, only a few moments pass before everything stopped. It's silent, and I groan.

Something _heavy _was on top of me, and I look to see that the Doctor was _entirely _knocked out on top of me. I groaned again, and everyone else started moving about as well. When the Doctor started glowing, my eyes widened.

What? _What_?

Oh, oh no. _Fuck_.

What did I do _now_?


End file.
